With Wings?
by hoplessly-hopeful
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get blackmailed into undergoing and expieramental procedure. What happens when they wake up and are not in there normal bodies. A week through the duos odd situation SasuNaru lemon yao


Title: With Wings?

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get blackmailed into undergoing and expieramental procedure. What happens when they wake up and are not in there normal bodies. A week through the duos odd situation SasuNaru lemon yaoi

Random blahblahblahs: so I usually tend to stay away from the sifi-ish things but I have been literally haunted by this story. I know this is a long oneshot but whatever. So here ya go.

Day 1:

Sasuke sat down heavily in the hokages office, a feeling of unease slowly takig over as he saw her enter the room with a very irritated blond.

"...listen ba-chan it's a great idea and all but why can't you test it on Sakura and Sai or Lee and Garra."

Sasuke caught the end of his loves sentence as they walked into the room.

"I told you Naruto. I need to have the people as similar as possible. You and Sasuke have the same living conditions and are both male-"

"what about Lee and Garra they live together!"

Naruto interupted loudly.

"Naruto I will not test a new possibly dangerous medication on the kazakage!"

Tsunade let out an feighned gasp as Naruto rolled his curlean eyes. The hokages statement caused the stoic Uchiha to become even more uneased, even nervous, though his pride would never allow him to admit that. Tsunade reached her desk and finally aknowledged the young jonin

"Uchiha"

Sasuke looked up from the hole he was boring through the floor.

"hai! Hokage-sama"

He tried to keep the nervousness from edging his voice. The small couch he was sitting on sagged as Naruto took a seat next to him. The hokage also took a seat at her desk tenting her hands in a familiar fashion.

"I called you here today to test a new medicine our med nin are working on."

Sasuke could visibly see the anger in Naruto's face as she pulled out two stacks of paper and continued.

"Its part of a project the elders are planning to give our anbu animal-like qualities as an advantage. You two are our strongest jonin with the highest chakra levels so we feel it would be the best to test them out on you."

Naruto again began to say something when Tsunade held up a small disc.

"If this is a problem I will have to show the elders this rather interesting video I stumbled upon. I believe it shows two high level jonin abandoning there squads training and fucking on the sacred hokage mountain."

Sasuke mentaly cringed and Naruto's mouth snapped shut. Tsunade nudged the papers closer to the duo and handed both a pen.

Sasuke was walking silently down a hallway in the hospital with Naruto cursing at his side.

"fucking granny. Fucking Sasuke making me fuck him and get caught...again!"

Sasuke chuckled under his breath and grabbed the blonde wrist. Naruto felt himself pulled into his raven haired loves chest.

"usuratonkachi, don't insult me like I'm not here"

Sasuke whispered before laying a soft kiss on the blonds plump lips. Naruto shoved him away and groans.

"this is what got us in this trouble to begin with."

Sasuke smirks again.

"No this is what got us in trouble"

Naruto yelps when Sasuke pinches his barley covore ass through the hospital gown. The boys walk into the room, Sasuke still laughing at his love.

"ok boys"

Tsunade entered the room in full surgical gear as the boys were layed down and hooked to IVs by nurses.

"we are starting with a pretty tame change so as not to risk other people. You'll be out for a couple of hours, and by the time you wake up the changes will have taken full affect. We are putting you on a temporary dose so it will be easily changed back within a week. Ok?"

The boys nodded both slightly light headed from the anesthisia (a/n those anethisiologists are lying bastards they tell you it's air and to count backwards from ten. Fucking assholes your out by 6 and wake up with a killer headeache and missing your tonsils!) Tsunade raised a threatining looking blade and that was the final thig the boys saw before passing into a empty darkness.

Sasuke was the first to wake up. He took the situation well considering. Naruto was another story. He woke up with a jolt, his glazed eyes cleaered as he looked around the hospital room.

"good morning Naruto"

Tsunade greeted the older boy as if they were meeting in her office for breakfast.

"good morning gran- what the fuck!"

Naruto interupted his own sentence when he felt something touch his face. Throwing his hands at the item he jumped as it jerked away and began grabbing at it much like a dog chasing it's tail. Finally he gribbed a handful of the gold and his eyes widdened in realization. He looked at Sasuke stammering out uncontrolably a what he saw.

"w-w-w-wi-wings! Fucking wings!"

He shouted and launched from the bed he was a sitting on. Sasuke felt his back muscled move unconciously as his wings feathered and fell flat. They did infact wake up with wings. Sasuke's were long and dark, feathers of raven and blue flowed down his bare back beautifully.

Naruto's wigs contrasted greatly to Sasukes. His were bright blond with a thick black edging every feather. Where Sasukes wings were thin, long and straight Narutos were wide full and slightly longer. Even folded there was a difference, narutos folded flat on his back like a sitting bird and Sasukes stood off his back and against eachother like an angels. The blond was currently freaking out and his wings were opening and closing speratically, knocking things over.

"Naruto calmn down. Naruto!"

Tsunade was trying to grab the jumpy blond as he flitted around, tangeling wires and IVs into his feathers. The nurses had climbed onto tables in the cornors to avoid bein hurt. Sasuke stood, carefully folding his new wings back one at a time so as not to worsen the mess. He grabbed the nervous boy and wrapped him tightly in his pale arms finally stopping his panic attack.

"wings Sasuke wings"

Naruto mumbled half heartidly into Sasukes neck as he hugged him back. Tsunade and the nurses colectivly exhaled as the blond sat back down his golden feathers laying flat against his back and crossing slightly at the bottom like a hawks.

"ok boys"

Tsunade began as she flipped through some papers and the nurses finished feeling there wings.

"you will have to do a vlog throughout this. So one week begins now."

Day 2:

"ahh"

Sasuke jumped up pushing bright yellow feathers out of his face and coughing. Naruto moaned and rolled over his wings catching the edge of the bed and causing him to fall onto the floor with a yelp.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Wearing only boxers he trecked to the bathroom and cut on the shower. As he stood warming his muscles in the water he heard the door click open then closed. A splashing sound in the toilet told him that Naruto was doing his morning relieving, which led him to think about narutos nice warm cock. As he thought about his lover he felt not only his own member stir to life but also his wings. They flitted and shook with anticipation splashing water out of the shower.

"Ah! Sasu watch it"

Naruto squeaked as he got wet before throwing back the curtain and momentairily loosing his breath.

Sasuke looked amazing before him. A soft blush making it's way down his lower body with his little soldier standing at attention. His wings were wet and welcoming, his hair plastered intertwined in his fingers as he ran water through them. Naruto had his clothes off was in the shower in record time.

"Naruto"

Sasuke found the name coming out in a throaty purr as he pulled the boy against him. Naruto kissed and nipped at Sasukes throat there wet members gliddig against eachother.

"nn...Naruto, I need you now" Sasuke growled into Naruto's ear before turning him around roughly. Naruto grunted as his chest collided with the tile wall of the shower. When the raven leaned against his lover to enter him as he has done many times the blond did something new. He shrieked. Naruto yelped in pain and shoved Sasuke away while his wings shook themselves out.

"Sasu you can't lean on me like that!"

Naruto yelled pointing accusingly at Sasuke. The raven looked slightly puzzled.

"you hurt my fucking wings."

Sasuke looked at Naruto before bursting into a sing-song laughter. Naruto glared at Sasuke and stormed out of the bathroom his cute feathers ruffeling with anger.

"I'm going to work"

He shouted as he slammed the door. When the uchiha finaly stopped laughing he realized he still had a problem and groaned as he was forced to take him hard dick into his own hand.

"fucking wings"

He groaned as he came into his own hand.

Day 3:

"hey Granny-sama"

Naruto shouted happily into the camera and waved it about.

"we were supposed to begin this video yesterday but, oh well"

Naruto narrorated as he walked through his apartment looking for Sasuke. He found the Uchiha, sitting with his back away from the couch and glaring at the tv. Sasuke had been irritable all day because with these wings there was no sex. He has attempted to fuck Naruto on countless times the previous day and recieved only shrieks of pain from the blond and an endless hard-on from himself.

"sasu say hello to granny-sama"

Naruto chimed happily as he put the camera in his boyfriends face. Sasuke only glared harder at the television, his jaw visibly clentching in anger.

"well he has been pissy today, don't worry it's not a side effect it's just the bastards way. So we have had the wings for three days now and they are very sensitive. As you can see The bastard has to sit on the edge of the couch so they don't touch the back. We can shower with them fine and sleeping is ok once we actually fall asleep."

Naruto pointed the camera back at Sasuke and gave him the list of questions he had to answer on film. Sasuke glared even harder as he ripped the paper from Naruto.

"My wings suck. We haven't tried to fly because that's a dumbass idea. My wings suck. I can't fuck my boyfriend. Oh and did I mention my wings suck!"

Sasuke threw the camera down and stalked out of the room his raven wings flicking out as he slams the door behind him. Naruto sighs and sets the camera down on the counter.

"Sasu wait"

Naruto follows his lover into the room and the door clicks behind him, the camera still running and forgotten.

Day 4:

"Sasuke let's go out!"

Naruto wined into Sasukes ear. They hadn't left the house sense the operation except when Naruto had to meet his team on the first day.

Sasuke was still upset that they hadn't had sex in four days but he couldn't bare to watch his love so upset.

"ok give kiba a call"

Naruto cheered happily as he called up his best friend.

"he said he'll meet us in central konoha in five."

Naruto shouted grabbing a pair of pants and sliding into them. The duo shrugged on the large coats that Tsunade had given them to covor there wings and put on scarfs. Naruto skipped happily through town clinging to his loves hand and dragging behind him.

"hey kibs!"

Naruto enthusiasticly waved at his dog loving friend

"hey man, hinata is back at the house with neji and akamaru I told them we'd hurry back"

Naruto nodded and they a headed toward kiba's large house.

"so can we see 'em"

Kiba asked almost as soon as the door closed behind him. The boys chuckled at his eagerness and looked at eachother.

"y-yes we would r-really like to see them"

Hinata stammered out as kiba pulled her into his lap earning a growl from her cousin. With a decidedly excited face Naruto took his jacket off revealing a nearly bare chest he had a wrapping on his stomach that Sasuke insist he wear to cover his swirled tattoo.

His gold wings fluttered at the air contact and fluffed themselves out before falling slack against his back. Sasuke likewise pulled off his jacket though his torso was bare and his wings did not react as openly as Naruto's There was an audible 'wow' from the small group as the eyed the two boys new apendages.

"so...?"

Naruto said as he did a turn showing them his back. Kiba whistled and catcalled, while neji grunted and Hinata clapped (a/n no one really claps anymore).

Sasuke felt his neglected penis flintch at the erotic sight of his lover. He mentaly groaned in frustration and had to yet again look away from Naruto.

Day 5:

Sasuke jumped in surprise in the shower.

"naruto"

He felt himself breath out. The blond smirked up at him before resuming his former position. Naruto was hunched over under the water, his gold wings sparkaling beautifuly against the konoha sun. He licked his lips hungrily before taking Sasuke's bare member into his mouth. Sasuke momentarily wondered when Naruto had snuck up on him, but the thought was quickly lost when he felt the sweet warmth of Naruto's mouth.

"shit! Naruto"

He grunted moving carefully to avoid hitting his wings on the wall. Naruto held his thighs firmly and laced his tongue around the pulsin organ.

He hummed around it and watched Sasuke carefully. The younger boy bit his lip trying to fight back a moan. Naruto released the penis with pop and stood up facing Sasuke.

He placed his hands on the wall behind Sasuke making sure to not push him against the wall. He pushed there lips together gently before pulling his ravens mouth open. There tongues clashed violently and there groins ground together. Sasuke fought another moan and Naruto pulled away.

"sasuke please let me hear you moan"

The blond wispered huskily before nipping at his lovers ear. Just as quickly he was back on his knees and teasingly licking Sasukes weeping erection. He took the length again and sucked firmly, eliciting a heavy moan from it's owner. As he rolled the cock around in his mouth and felt Sasuke leaking into his mouth he took his hand and began to pump his own cock.

He sucked and swirled roughly occasionaly slipping his teeth across as he brought both of them to an end. Using his free hand he cradled Sasukes balls and watched in lust as the uchiha bucked into him. Sasuke shot heavily into Naruto's mout with a loud yelling of his name. Naruto came as well his mouth falling open in a moan, causing Sasukes cum go dribble past his lips down his chin. Naruto fell slack his head resting on Sasuke's innerthigh.

"what was that"

Sasuke panted out, while trying to stay standing on his weak knees. Naruto smirked up at his lover.

"it's not as good as sex but I hoped it would get you to stop acting like you had a stick up your ass the rest of the week."

Sasuke visibly rolled his eyes before pulling Naruto up and into a sloppy kiss

"I love you Dobe"

He wispered into the taller mans neck.

"Hai! I love you to teme-koi"

Day 6:

"Oi! Sasu, tell the camera how much you love me"

Naruto grinned cheekily as he pushed said camera at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes a rare smile covering his features. Sasuke was in a much better mood after getting mass amounts of head from the bubbly blond.

"I think you eat to much ramen and have dirty hair"

He said grinning at Naruto who gave a halfhearted eye roll

"and you are a duck ass haired emo"

He replied quickly. Sasuke was up and on Naruto wihin seconds wrestleing with the jonin.

"I love you very much"

He wispered placing a chaste kiss on his loves lips before walking into the kitchen, lazily scratching his package through thin ramen covored boxers.

Naruto followed the sharigan user into the kitchen, camera still in hand.

"Sasu we have to do the questions again."

Naruto took out a paper and sat down on a stool while Sasuke cooked

"ok shoot"

Naruto shook out the paper and began to read.

Day 7:

The boys woke early ready for there final day of being winged to be over.

"naru-koi let's go!"

Sasuke pulled at the older mans shirt as they rushed to the hospital. This was one of the few times in there entire history together that Sasuke was more excited about something than Naruto was. Sasuke burst into the operating room with Naruto close on his heels both clad in bearly there hospital clothes.

"Alright Tsunade let's get this done"

Sasuke said getting on one of the two beds ignoring the odd look she gave him.

"ok boys, you know the deal"

She said as they were hooked up. They counted backwards and breathed even, on six they were out.

"Naruto wake up"

Sasuke was antsy and tapping Naruto's cheeck repeatedly

"teme stop"

Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand and sat up. He looked around the room noting Sasukes wingless back. They both had a bandage wrapped around his entire torsos but other than that looked completly normal.

"Ok I'll need the camera and for you to sign a few more papers before you can g-"

Sasuke had walked past the hokage and grabbed Naruto. He slung the bigger boy over his shoulder and ran out the door ignoring the nurses shouting after him. Tsunade chuckled

"Ill talk to them later"

"ah sas-u-ke"

Naruto moaned as the youngest uchiha molested his mouth. They weren't even in the house yet when Sasuke began to attack his boyfriend. He slammed his back harshly into the strong wooden door. His pale lips left Narutos as the blond gasped for air, while he nipped viciously at his throat. Sasuke bit down multiple times on the tender flesh tongueing the blood. He lifted Naruto, wrapping the gold legs around his waist and kissed roughly on his lips again.

"ah! Sasuke s-splinters"

Naruto moaned out trying to point out the fact that he was being ground into a wooden door.

Sasuke grunted a small understanding and fumbled to open the door. Pushing the door in he pulled at Narutos pants that the nurses had put him in. He got the buttons unsnapped and groaned as he realized he had to put the boy down to get them fully off.

After a mental debate he finally set the blond down long enough to rid them both of clothing. Picking the boy back up he made a b-line for the couch knowing he couldn't make it to his room.

Breaking the kiss he stared into lust filled curlean eyes. His pale lips latched on to Naruto's left nipple and sloppily brought it to a peak before moving to the other. He ran his tongue down his tan chest before dipping it into his tatoo covored navel. Naruto let out a throaty moan and bucked absently into Sasukes general direction.

Sasuke smirked at his lover reaching into the crevices of the couch, finding a bottle of lube. He quickly covored his weeklong straining erection and pressed the head to Naruto's entrance. In a thrust he was inside his tight, unprepared lover. Naruto let out a mind shattering yelp of pain at the sudden intrusion. Sasuke placed a tender kiss on his awoken lips and muzzled into his neck as a small apology.

When Naruto shifted to let him know he was ready he tried to move slowly. With long drawn out thrusts he moved inside his lover. He treasured every gasp of exstacy his lover released, wishing he could have been doing it all week. With a tender touch he grabbed his lovers visibly aching member. With even and rythmic movements he rubbed along Naruto and took in everything his tan frame could offer.

"Sasuke make me cum"

Naruto whispered as he bucked into Sasukes pale hands. The Uchiha almost choaked in surprise. Regaining his thinking abilities Sasuke began pushing violently in and out of his lovers warmth. The sound of skin against skin echoed through the house as there bodies crashed harshly together. Naruto panted and screamed as he came with a rush followed shortly by Sasuke. The pale boy slowly pulled out of his love before colaosing on top of him, a heap of sweat, cum, limbs, and love.

"wow, Sasuke"

The blond panted out under his lover.

"I hated those fucking wings"

Sasuke responded sleepily causing Naruto to chuckle and a small smile to play on the ravens pale lips.

the boys stepped inside the hokages office late into the next day. Naruto rubbing his sore lower back as Sasuke smirked behind him.

"here Granny your camera and paper work"

Naruto tossed the items down carelessly before turnin to leave.

"wait Naruto, Sasuke"

The hokage swivled her chair around and faced the jonin.

"we have a new test we want to run-"

"oh hell no!"

Sasuke had Naruto in his grasps and out of the room before they could even hear the rest of Tsunades blackmail attempt.

A few days later:

Sakura is going through all the paper work and questionairs the boys had to answer, in her small office. Flipping on the vlog in the backround she sifts through hours of Naruto talking into the camera about random things. She hears a longing moan in the video and her head snaps up.

"ahh Sasu"

She stares wide eyed into the screen. The camera was laying sideways on the floor, catching the hardwood floor and a small angle of the men. She could just bearly see Narutos golden head burried deep into the pillows of a couch. She couldn't see sasuke but a steady slapping of skin against skin assured his presence. Sakura huridly made a copy of the disc and ran, tissue in her nose, to the SasuNaru fan club, ecstatic for them to see there addiction.

So what do y'all think. It's not my best work and I known I'm being slack-ass on my other story but I'm more of a one shot person so I'll get to it eventually. Anywho reviews are much apreciated. 


End file.
